uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battler Ushiromiya
Should we include a whole page for Battler, the Endless Sorcerer, or just give a short mention of him in the Battler Ushiromiya page? I think we should just mention him in the Battler Ushiromiya article, since he basically is the same as Meta-Battler. -Eva-Beatrice Yeah, I thought so as well. More info please! This page needs more info of Battler being perverted, and that he has succumbed a few times over acknowledging Beatrice. LumpyJacker 16:45, October 31, 2010 (UTC) since now there is a new version of each character (majo to suiri no rondo) wouldn't it be best to change as principal pic the version of each character from the menù of Rondo?! :Sure. --Get away, run away, fly away! 20:41, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Bad move, I think it's only fair that the characters remain in Ryukishi07's original artwork. :EDIT: Actually, I've just seen the effort gone in to replacing them, nevermind.-http://umineko.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:For_Tomorrow FT 17:45, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::What does "only fair" mean? Those images are still in the articles, they've just been moved to the gallery. To be honest, I would rather have the new images on there. They're cleaner, more streamlined, and "better looking" than Ryukishi's (no offense to him). I legitimately thought, when I first became a fan of Umineko, that his artwork was fan art. :/ --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 21:05, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I understand where you are coming from, but at the time it just seemed respectful to have the original art there, his artwork grows on you and a lot of people like it. I don't think that updated versions are always necessary, but it doesn't matter too much because you can still view the original artwork in the gallery, when I noticed this my comment then seemed inappropriate so I put in the edit above. -http://umineko.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:For_Tomorrow FT 14:53, December 23, 2011 (UTC) His Name Should Toya Hachijo be added to his name so it has both the name Battler and Toya No. A lot of careless people will be spoiled if we do that. 10:20, May 9, 2012 (UTC) The people that put in Battler's name is DUMB '''because I went to Google Translate and I translate the japanese saying and it says '戦人 '''Ikusanin. The translation is dumb because i know the japanese saying sen 戦 means war and the other japanese saying 人 hito means man, Person, People. His name should be this japanese saying バトラ Batora. BUT NO, THEY WANT TO MAKE ALL OF THE NAMES KANJI Battler talks about this in the very beginning of Legend of the Golden Witch. He says that even though it is made up of those characters it is pronounced "Battler" and says it was really crazy that his parents gave him such a weird name. Also on your comment on Krauss's page his name has been written in English as Krauss multiple times so it is Krauss and not Klaus. Kraus is a first name of German origins. PrincessAcedia (talk) 01:35, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Tohya Maybe we should make Tohya his own page? After all in the novel they are more like two people/personalities sharing one body. Anon33 10:36, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :I believe I gave permission to do that; it was on the Tohya page. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13]] ~ An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a golden slaughter of retribution. 18:39, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Battler's Name How is Battler pronounced in English? Is it Battle-er or Bat-ler? A lot of people including me are confused on this one. 11:27, October 10, 2013 (UTC) We really don't know since there is no canon english dub of the series. I personally pronounce it Bat-ler but I guess you could pronounce it either way. DirkingtonStrider (talk) 00:32, October 11, 2013 (UTC) It's like batlərJenkinsvanessa72gmailcom (talk) 23:48, April 12, 2016 (UTC)Vanessa Jenkins